


Good Men

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You propositioned Busby Berkeley and threatened Humphrey Bogart with a ladle,” Jarvis informed him, dragging Howard through the door of his bedroom at last. “I’d say that’s quite enough accomplishments for one night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Men

“You smell nice,” Howard slurred, burying his nose deep into Jarvis’s armpit. “Even in the places ya shouldn’t smell nice.”

“I endeavor to do so,” Jarvis said, nudging Howard’s nose out of his armpit and hefting the man more firmly into his arms. His employer had claimed he was perfectly able to walk, but Jarvis found himself carrying Howard more and more with each step up the staircase. 

“Where are we going?” Howard asked, peering around. 

“To bed, sir.”

“But I was atta party,” Howard insisted, feebly trying to pull out of his butler’s grasp. “I wasn’t done the party.”

“Believe me, sir, you were quite done,” Jarvis sighed, hauling his cargo up the last step and starting down the hallway. 

“I’m never done,” Howard said, tipping his head to look up at Jarvis, his eyes blinking at slightly different times.

“You propositioned Busby Berkeley and threatened Humphrey Bogart with a ladle,” Jarvis informed him, dragging Howard through the door of his bedroom at last. “I’d say that’s quite enough accomplishments for one night.”

“Mmm, maybe,” Howard conceded, giving a mighty yawn. He didn’t protest too much more as Jarvis got him ready for bed. It was only as the butler was tucking him in that Howard had a sudden burst of energy again. Reaching out suddenly, he seized Jarvis’s face and hauled him forward, mashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Jarvis jolted back, pushing Howard back into the bed. “I must protest, sir,” he said, trying not to appear as ruffled as he felt. “I am a married man.”

Howard’s laugh was far too bitter for somebody as drunk as he was. “Of course,” he said. “Of course you are. All the good ones are either married or dead.” He rolled over, pulling the blankets more tightly around himself.

Jarvis sighed slightly and reached out to rest a gentle hand on his employer’s shoulder. “Sleep, Mr. Stark,” he said softly. “Things always look brighter in the morning.” He didn’t leave until he was sure Howard’s dark cloud had faded away into slumber.


End file.
